


Never Have I ever

by firelordmerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bro my rice purity score is like 90 and drinking wasn't involved in any of them, Coming Out, Drinking, Halloween, Halloween AU, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I didn't edit this fic, I have schoolwork, I just popped it into grammarly and called it a day, I just wrote a bunch of crap based off of the prompt, I probably wrote parties wrong, I was never drunk why did I write about drinking, I wrote this help, I'm doing this instead of my homework, I'm going to regret putting this many tags in the future, I'm literally 14 and never been to a party, It's mainly drinking, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Day, The only parties I know are those with bouncy houses, i can't write, send help, there's no smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmerlin/pseuds/firelordmerlin
Summary: Merlin and Arthur invite a few of their friends over to announce that they're dating for a small halloween party.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	Never Have I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendragonsheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonsheir/gifts).



> Hey! I didn't edit this. If you see any spelling errors, no you didn't. I literally popped this into grammarly as editing. Vee better enoy this fic because I put my sweat and tears into this. Just kidding, I did this last minute when I had like two months to complete this. Anyway this is the first thing I've written in a while, enjoy it. This is pre-covid btw. Thanks May for making this, this is a cute thing.

The fairy lights tinted the apartment made the somewhat dark apartment a little spooky. Pumpkins of all sizes were scattered all over the apartment. The candle “Pumpkin Pecan Waffle” from Bath And Body Works filled the room with its sweet scent. 

Arthur placed out some snacking options on the dining table whereas merlin placed snacks on the coffee table. Arthur placed sugar cookies with orange frosting and sprinkles on a huge black and white bowl with bats on it. Next to that, there was Orange Fanta, Coca Cola, and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. 

The dining table was similar to the coffee table, but it had much more of a variety. There were M&M brownies, some red Hawaiian Fruit Punch, a variety of candy and chocolate, and a bunch of bowls of other snacks. 

Merlin had a wide smile on his face. He wore a sweater with a smiley pumpkin in the middle. It was a really ugly sweater with stripes on it. He already completed doing his half of the work. “I’m finished!” he said. 

“I just finished too,” said Arthur. He wore another hideous sweater similar to Merlin’s but it had a black cat as the pattern. He grabbed his iPhone 8 out of his pocket and saw that the time was 5:06 PM. “The guests will be arriving in an hour,” he said. 

Knock! Knock! 

They turned their head to face the door. Arthur was closer to the door, so he got out the bowl of candy and opened the door. 

Morgana and Gwen were standing at the other side of the door. “You’re an hour early,” said Arthur, “Come in, take a seat, or whatever you guys do”. 

Morgana stuck her tongue at Arthur and he stuck his tongue back. “Thanks for inviting us,” said Gwen. “Thank you for coming,” replied Merlin and Arthur at the same time. 

“Do you guys need help decorating?” asked Gwen. 

“We finished just before you came in,” said Merlin. 

“Have some snacks while the others arrive,” said Merlin.

Morgana grabbed a mini Twix bar from the bowl of candy and took a bite. Gwen poured some coke into the cup. They chilled there for a while. 

Time went by and the other guests came. Elyan, Lancelot, and Leon came one by one, and by 7:45, all of the guests except Gwaine and Percival arrived. They were a little anxious about where Gwaine was because they wanted him to be a part of the announcement. 

Merlin checked his phone to see what he got two texts from Gwaine. 

Gwaine: Will be late, getting alcohol. Sorry!

Gwaine: On my way

Percival: This was all Gwaine’s idea

Gwaine arrived at 7:56. Someone pounded the door. “Finally Gwaine’s here, I wonder what took him that long,” said Gwen. 

Morgana opened the door and Gwaine and Percival came in with a whole bad filled with alcohol. Merlin and Arthur didn’t expect their party to be a drinking one, but what else did they expect with Gwaine. 

Gwaine was dressed in a Pennywise costume and Percival was wearing a blue sweater and jeans. 

“I thought this was a costume party,” said Gwaine, not looking embarrassed in the slightest. 

“I told you it wasn’t,” said Percival trying not to laugh at Gwaine’s clownery.

“Anyways, so I bought drinking games!” said Gwaine. 

Gwaine and Percival gave a bottle of alcohol to everyone. 

Everyone took a sip of alcohol except Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen. Merlin and Arthur wanted to be sober for the announcement and Gwen just didn't drink that much. 

Before everyone got wasted, Arthur and Merlin gathered everyone into the living room and simultaneously said, “We have an announcement”. 

Everyone turned their bodies to look at them and give their attention. “We’re dating!” blurted Arthur. 

“We know,” said Lancelot.

“You guys posted a picture of you guys on cute dates on Instagram three months ago, I thought it was obvious,” said Elyan. 

“We started dating two months ago,” said Merlin.

“Not gonna lie I thought y’all were dating since last year,” said Morgana. 

“We weren’t dating last year,” said Arthur realizing how gay he was. 

“Are you sure about that?” asked Percival.

“Yes, we are,” said Arthur and at the same time Merlin said, “Yes, of course!”

“Let’s play some drinking games. Never have I ever but make it alcoholic anyone?” said Gwaine as he accidentally spilled his cup of a mix of vodka and coke. “Sorry,” he said. 

“It’s alright. We can clean it up later,” said Merlin. 

“Let’s play the game?” asked Morgana. 

Everyone sat down on the couch. “How do you play?” Asked Elyan.

“Pretty much if you did something, you have to take a shot,” said Gwaine.

Everyone nodded their head. “Who wants to start?” asked Gwaine.

“What if children come knocking at our door asking for candy?” asked Arthur.

“Put a take one sign on the candy bowl and put the bowl outside?” suggested Gwen. 

Merlin went upstairs to get a piece of lined paper and with a Sharpie, he wrote “PLEASE TAKE ONE!” and drew a little ghost on the bottom.

“I guess we ask never have I ever questions, and we go around in a circle saying random things but make sure not to overdrink,” said Gwaine.

“Dibs on going first!” said Leon enthusiastic. 

Everyone looked at Leon and he said, “Never have I ever gave children tricks instead of treats”. 

Merlin and Gwaine both drank a little. 

“You guys tricked children?” asked Gwen.

“You haven’t?” said Gwaine. 

Everyone laughed it off, but they looked at them weirdly. 

“Did you traumatize the children?” asked Elyan.

“I mean we gave them candy right after,” said Merlin. 

“Because that makes up for scaring children,” said Lancelot. 

“How did you scare them?” asked Arthur.

“I wore a skeleton mask and Gwaine had a fake chainsaw. We hardly tried. Can’t a guy just pretend to chase a bunch of children with a chainsaw? Those poor children didn’t see what was coming to them. We hardly moved more than a foot and then they looked like they peed their pants. Anyway, they were probably around five years old. They asked ‘trick or treat’ so we gave them a trick,” explained Gwaine.

Everyone looked at them both pitying the children and laughing at how stupid Merlin and Gwaine were for doing that. 

“It happened when we were in high school, I forgot about it,” said Merlin

“We were so fucking chaotic,” said Gwaine. 

“I know this isn’t a never have I ever question, but I’m just curious. Take a shot if you had your first kiss before you were twelve,” said Arthur.

Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, and Leon drank. 

“Who was it with?” asked Morgana. 

“Random girlfriend in the fourth grade during recess,” said Merlin. 

“I had a girlfriend in the second grade, we didn’t last more than a week. We thought we were gonna last forever,” said Arthur, laughing. 

“I kissed my boyfriend in seventh grade. Anyway turns out he tried to see if a boy would fall for him or not. He’s straight,” said Lancelot. 

“Sorry that happened,” said Gwen. Everyone said some version of sorry after that. 

“In the fifth grade, I kissed a girl. Unlike all of y’all who lasted for two weeks, she moved to Scotland and I never saw her again, but it’s alright. She was kind of a bitch anyway,” said Leon. 

The rest of the night was just playing games. Gwaine was extremely drunk, blacked out. Everyone else was moderately drunk. Merlin and Arthur didn’t expect so many people to be there staying the night. That’s why they didn’t have much alcohol, but they didn’t mind the company. Everything went better than what they expected and everyone was supportive and hardly cared because they already assumed they were dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/firelordmerlin/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/firelordmerlin/) if you want!


End file.
